metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Limotube/Limotube (Canon)
Limotube is a planet found in Meteos Online and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Limotube is a large planet shaped a bit like a cat's paw. The planet is mostly green, though there is a large, patterned brown mountain-like structure in the center. There is also a small, whitish curl sprouting from the bottom of the planet. It is always daytime, appearing to be in a perpetual spring. Inhabitants The Limotubians are a race of pink and purple catlike critters, coming in at about 12cm tall each. They have bodies in the shape of a rounded hemisphere, a curly tail, two small feet, and two unevenly sized eyes. They live a carefree lifestyle, not seeming to have any natural predators. It is stated that they are extremely energetic, spending their days playing and bouncing around. Meteos Online Data Unlocking Limotube made its first appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. To unlock it, the player must have already fused Boggob. After accomplishing this, the player would then need to fuse 10,000 Herb and 10,000 Zoo Meteos. ''Meteos'''' Encounters'' Limotube had a very high Zoo Meteos rate, followed by lower amounts of Herb, slightly lower amounts of H20, lower (and equal to each other) amounts of Air and Soil, even lower amounts of Fire, and trace amounts of Glow and Poison Meteos. The Rare Meteo that could appear here was Soul. Meteos Wars Data Limotube reappeared in Meteos Wars as an unlockable planet. It could be unlocked for use by defeating it as the fifth Unknown planet. Though Limotube's Zoo and Herb frequencies were left unchanged, it had its H20 Meteos rate replaced with Soil, far lower Air rates, and its Fire rate being reduced to a slightly lower level. Additionally, Limotube no longer experienced Glow Meteos. Limotube has an incredibly steep learning curve, presumably one of the steepest in Meteos Wars. Launched stacks start with below average power, scaling slowly with chained ignitions, with the planet's high gravity wasting no time pulling them back down at high speeds. Burnt Meteos, even in late game, take a very long time to un-incinerate, as well, which can prove overwhelming if an unskilled Limotube player is pitted against any other opponent with a clue of what they're doing. This makes Limotube incredibly unappealing to most beginning players. For those who practice, however, Limotube carries an enormous amount of unseen potential that takes quite a bit of coaxing before it comes into form. Limotube's high gravity and incredibly slow Meteo reversion time is both its greatest asset and biggest weakness. On one hand, this allows Limotube to quickly create screen-wide stacks and launch them just as fast, with the slow scaling of launch power allowing for stacks to be pushed up the field repeatedly which, combined with holding down the Speeder, allows attacks to be sent over and over, or, more likely, a single large one to be built and sent. It also allows Limotube to be incredibly resistant to attacks, being able to shake off large amounts of received Burnt Meteos with proper timing and sufficient Meteos to form ignitions with. This all comes with Limotube's superior scoring abilities, bested only by a few planets, such as Hanihula. On the other, this makes Limotube very susceptible to being left with a screen of Burnt Meteos for several seconds before scrambling to find matches before facing planetary destruction. This adds up to making Limotube incredibly taxing to use, but also incredibly rewarding once honed. Limotube comes equipped with Armageddon as its Planet Impact, furthering its effectiveness against its opponents. Due to how Limotube's physics function and the mechanics of charging a Planet Impact for use work, this allows Limotube to charge Armageddon at high speeds, but only in the right hands; those inexperienced with the planet will be lucky to use it twice in a round, whereas other planets can activate it faster under the same levels of skill and practice. Limotube is best activating Armageddon when trying to stop a screen-wide attack from reaching it, buying the user more time to finish what ignitions they were working on. Activating the Impact shortly before sending a large attack, as to bury the Armageddon Meteos sent, also works especially well, especially against more offense-oriented planets like Darthvega. Gallery Block Designs CombinedOnlineL.png|Limotube's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos_Online_-_Limotube.jpg|A depiction of the pleasant surface of Limotube with Limotubians visible, via Meteos Online. Trivia *The brownish mountain on Limotube is shown in Meteos Wars to be closer to white, and having more "ridges", more closely resembling a mountain. *Other than Stadium, this is the only planet to have an inhabitant with two eyes. Category:Canon Planet Pages